


The confusion of attraction.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Why do humans have to be so confusing?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I *want* this to happen. Simple. ;) Thank you to jj1564 for the extremely fast short notice beta You are a sparkly star! I just wanted to say considering you're feeling ooky, THANK YOU for this, I appreciate it greatly *hearts* I think I might well be writing their first date too :D This is my first ever proper Sassy piece, be gentle, firm but gentle :)

Sam stands outside Castiel's bedroom; raising and lowering himself on the balls of his socked feet, fist hovering in mid-air, unsure whether or not to knock.

The decision is taken out of his hands by Castiel swinging the door inwards. "Come on in if you are coming."

The small smirk Cas shoots Sam almost covers over the fact that he _still_ can't bring himself to abbreviate his speech. It's adorable, but frustrating as hell. All these years on Earth and he continues to sound like a talking clock.

Sam almost asked him once, "Did they give you Angelic Elocution lessons or something?" but he figured the answer would either be insulting or break his brain.

Sam shakes his head and smiles before stepping over the threshold. "One of these days, Cas, I'm gonna make you read the Urban Dictionary website, front to back."

"If it is a website then surely it cannot be read from the front to the back. Side to side maybe, but..."

"Cas, stop."

The Angel nods once and sits on the edge of his bed before motioning for Sam to do the same.

Sam hesitates for a second, trying to figure out if he should sit next to Cas or in the chair beside the desk. He lingers half way down to the bed, making him look like he's flying an invisible magic carpet.

"You seem nervous, is there something on your mind?"

Sam takes a deep steadying breath and sits beside his friend. "I... well... yes but I dunno... "

Castiel places a hand on Sam's knee and squeezes, attempting to give comfort through physical contact. He's not brilliant at this kind of thing but he's sure this is how you share strength with people you care for.

Castiel cares for Sam a great deal. This last case has brought up some old tamped down thoughts on just how much.

Cas' hand is cold, Sam can feel it through his jeans, and bloody hell, it's unnerving. The crack of electricity that scurries up his inner thigh mixed with the chill from Cas' palm is pinging something deep inside and he has to remind himself this is not the time or place to open _that_ can of worms. "Look, what you said earlier, about taking the consequences of your actions..."

Castiel's hand is still on Sam's leg and he allows it to creep up and rest gently on the Hunter's inner thigh, causing both men to cough and look away from each other before finally finding the courage to turn back.

The tension in the air is almost palpable and Sam isn't entirely sure he's got the willpower _not_ to address the giant winged trench coated elephant in the room, but how exactly do you approach a being of such magnitude about something as trivial as a _crush_?

The tension in the air for Castiel **is** palpable. It singes the back of his throat every time he draws in a breath. The upside to being an all seeing being is he can sense emotions. Very handy in a fight. He may not have always been able to feel or understand them, but since his brief respite from heavenly service as a human, something has lingered. Some physical change in his make-up that allows him to really _see_ the truth of a feeling. Tasting it like he would have done a PB &J sandwich.

However, at this present moment in time it's doing nothing for his concentration levels. Whatever it is he and the younger Winchester have, he knows it's something _more_ than friendship but it's confusing, _so_ **very** confusing.

"I meant what I said, Sam. My life is nothing compared to the need for you and your brother to keep fighting. The world needs Winchesters. As many as we can dig up."

Sam's eyes widen and his lips quirk up before he bursts into a fit of giggles.

Castiel is beyond puzzled at this reaction to such a sincere statement and can't understand why Sam's whole body is shaking with laughter. "What did I..."

"Dig up, Cas, really? Considering how Mom came back, I'd be careful how you word this stuff."

The humour becomes clear to Castiel and he finds himself chuckling along with Sam. As they continue to laugh they seem to edge ever so slightly closer to each other. Drawn together by shared mirth. The hand still atop Sam's thigh grips tightly for a moment, almost with no input from its owner.

Sam can feel the muscles in his leg twitching beneath Cas' hand; he's afraid he'll give himself away and the Angel will be forced to rebuff him, so he pulls away first, shaking his leg from beneath the fingers softly kneading flesh through denim.

Castiel's face shows disappointment for a moment before he schools his features. "So, you were saying."

Sam scrapes his hand through his hair, looking for anything to stop himself reaching out and gripping the back of Cas' head. "I don't like the idea that you're willing to sacrifice yourself for us. I've spent years trying to knock that crap out of Dean's thick head, don't you start. Please."

The sentiment behind the words coupled with the vehemence touches Castiel. Where a normal person would say their soul, he's not entirely sure what it's touching but it's certainly wrapping warming fingers around something.

Smiling softly at Sam, Castiel brings a hand up to touch his shoulder, to offer yet more physical comfort, but somewhere along the route his arm gets diverted and he finds himself cupping Sam's cheek.

Sam's shock is audible as he sucks in a sharp breath. He daren't move for fear he'll spook Cas.

They stay like that, still and quiet, neither really sure where to go from here, but not willing to break the connection.

Ever so slowly Sam raises his own hand and rests it on top of Castiel's. Gently nudging his fingers between the ones leaving a chill on his skin. "Cas, I... Are you here with me?"

Castiel doesn't know how to vocalise the need he can feel thrumming along his borrowed veins, or the intensity of _want_ washing across him in crashing waves, but he knows he doesn't want to pull away.

"I do not really know how to... this is not something I have really experienced before, not in this form. I remember with April..."

Sam hisses, the sound escapes his lips before he can bite it back, and Castiel squints at him, like he's trying to figure out what species he is.

It's only as Sam's eyes dart everywhere but Castiel's face that the Angel realises what that sound means. "Sam are you _jealous_?"

Sam snorts at his own teenage behaviour and nods, just the once, before shaking his head vehemently, completely confusing the poor Angel with his hand still firmly attached to his cheek. "Yes, no, I mean, look, I'll be honest, the idea of you with her wasn't one I needed etched into the backs of my eyelids, but it's _more_ than that. She killed you. I remember... after Gadreel and Crowley forcing me to remember, I can see it, I can feel my hands on your chest, healing you. I wanted to rip her head off, problem was, she was already dead. Left me no place to go with that rage."

The honesty of Sam's rambling is both refreshing and elating. Turns out whatever this thing is, he feels it too, Castiel isn't alone in it, or in the confusion he feels because of it. "Are you saying that you would like to... well would you want to... this is hard."

"Slow up there Cas, no need to get pervy on me straight away."

There's humour in Sam's voice but Castiel doesn't understand the reference, until he feels his vessel's body begin to respond to the smirk on Sam's face and the heat from the hand still twinned with his own. "Oh. No, I did not mean...shut up."

Sam watches Cas blush and finds himself absolutely entranced by the sight of it. The blood rushing to his face leaves a soft red hue along the line of his throat and those cobalt blue eyes are sparkling at him, like stars. As Sam realises he sounds like a soppy twelve year old he can't help laughing out loud. If Dean could hear the shit he was thinking he'd never let it go.

Sam's laughter is a balm across Castiel's frayed nerves and he finds courage in the sound. Leaning forward, he places his lips gently against Sam's twitching mouth.

Sam's laughter abruptly dies as he feels stubble scrape against his cheek.

Castiel is kissing him. _Holy_ **shit**.

The kiss isn't suave and it certainly isn't movie quality, but it's soft and sweet and just a little bit frantic. A perfect combination.

Castiel pulls back first and Sam follows on instinct, which amuses the Angel greatly.

Fingers still tangled together against Sam's cheek, Castiel slides the pad of his thumb beneath Sam's eye until he finally opens them and smiles.

"So, are we...Castiel, would you like to go for a drink with me later?"

"Alcohol does not effect me in that way."

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls their joined hands into his lap.

"What? What did I say? Oh, yes, I would very much like to go for a drink with you, Sam."

Sam stands and steps away from the bed, all the while brushing invisible lint from his clothes. "I'll see you about 8, okay? And Cas, no more threatening to throw yourself on your Angel Blade, all right?"

Castiel nods and smiles then watches Sam's backside as he leaves the room. He can't promise not to step in between the Winchesters and whatever peril they find themselves in next time, but he doesn't need to taint the moment with that particular truth. As Dean says, he'll burn that bridge when he comes to it.


End file.
